


As Strong as My Lady Mother

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: Sansa's thoughts on her mother upon the birth of her first child.
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark
Kudos: 27





	As Strong as My Lady Mother

When Maester Wolkan gently places her newborn son in her arms- heir to a kingdom she thinks, Sansa’s heart breaks.

Her heart breaks as she fully realizes now what her lady mother must have endured. Looking at her son, the thought of any harm coming to him is unimaginable. It causes her to choke back a sob, but her tears are a testament to her joy as well. Although she has only done what other women have done before- it still feels completely awe-inspiring, to know this babe came from her. Was this how her mother had felt?

As she kissed her son, a vow long ago made, came back to her.

She knew that she needed to be strong not just for her people but for her son as well. And to that- she needed to be as strong as her lady mother.


End file.
